blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/New money sink --- Research .28updated.29
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=24.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 13, 2016 00:27:53 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. New money sink --- Research (updated) Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » New money sink --- Research (updated) « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: New money sink --- Research (updated) (Read 726 times) Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 New money sink --- Research (updated) « on: May 08, 2015, 11:53:29 AM » Rumsod mentioned needing a money sink. How about something research related? Sink money into different research fields directly (or indirectly through research labs or policies) to give bonuses to: - military bonuses - troop attack/defense - increased manpower - less growth loss - airforce attack/defense, and success rate of other actions - same with navy - weapons effectiveness as a force multiplier - economic bonuses - wells produce more oil - mines produce more RM - factories produce more MG - generate cash more - infrastructure bonuses - buildings require less land - buildings cost less to build - relation bonuses - generate more relation points - things cost less relation points - spy bonuses - cost, success rate, stealthiness, counterspy effectiveness, etc These are just ideas to get started with. This also lets us distinguish between weapons count and military equipment level. Edit: I fleshed out my thoughts here « Last Edit: May 30, 2015, 02:55:21 AM by Taikuh » Logged Wielkopl TWAIN Sr. Member Offline 378 Personal Text The wolves are howling Re: New money sink --- Research « Reply #1 on: May 08, 2015, 11:55:22 AM » To add to that: pour money into tech levels, pour whatever you pour now into weapons. Logged Prime Minister of Alexandrastan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39070 Partidul Național Liberal: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100128 Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: New money sink --- Research « Reply #2 on: May 08, 2015, 12:03:09 PM » So, cash --> tech levels. And MG --> weapons. Resource management can also be changed. Right now, planes, ships, AND weapons all require the almighty MG. RM is nothing more than a stepping stone to build factories for MG. RM is also needed for some policies but it hardly puts a dent late-game. Logged Wielkopl Mammon Guest Re: New money sink --- Research « Reply #3 on: May 08, 2015, 12:10:48 PM » I'd chip in proper, but I'm kind of waiting for rumsod to reset the game first. Personally, though, I'd suggest this, weapons-wise: they're merely necessary for your troops to attack. No weapons, no offensives, and you get a 75% power penalty for defensives. I've always found it kind of dumb for weapons = tech, really; plus, the amount of weapons used should depend on how big your army is. An army of 230k should use 23 weapons per each attack, for instance, while for defensives, they use half as much. Also, they should be used up on every airstrike or naval bombardment. Logged rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 884 Personal Text Developer Re: New money sink --- Research « Reply #4 on: May 08, 2015, 01:16:41 PM » I like this, though I will have to rethink weapons Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: New money sink --- Research « Reply #5 on: May 08, 2015, 04:45:56 PM » There are different fields of technology you can research. Researching requires cash. The more cash you pour into a technology, the higher the bonus you get from that technology. The cost of research depends on your GDP and land. In other words, the higher your GDP and land, the more money you need to sink into research to see the same returns. Technology also decays over time; perhaps the rate depends on your GDP, land, and current technology level. The maximum bonus you get from researching technology is capped/plateaus (not sure). Technology: its bonus Medicine: decreases defensive military casualties; increases QoL boost from healthcare policy; decreases the effects of being hit by chems and nukes Education: increases QoL boost from public school policy; decreases research cost and decay rate Commerce: increases budget cap and income rate; decreases unsustainable growth (RIP CommissarBrian); increases growth from Foreign Investment policy; decreases Raise Minimum Wage cost Industry: increases production from mines, wells, and factories Infrastructure: increases maximum manpower; increases benefits from Housing policy; decreases land usage from mines, wells, and factories Agriculture: increases manpower regeneration; increases growth from Great Leap Forward policy Military Tactics: increases overall intra-battlespace military power (troops vs troops, planes vs planes, ships vs ships); can replace the 'tech' function of weapons and leave weapons as a war resource independent of tech (see here) Military Strategy: decreases training costs; increases spoils from war (GDP, land, RM, oil, cash, etc) Military Logistics: decreases cost of ships and planes; decreases growth and manpower lost from conscription; decreases growth lost from maintaining troops Ballistics: increases enemy troop casualties from planes and ships; increases damage done by air bombing factories, wells, mines, cities, etc; increases the effects of chems and nukes Missile Defense System: increases chance of avoiding enemy air and naval bombardments, chems, and nukes Covert Ops: increases spy and counter-intel success rates; decreases spy recruitment costs and costs of spy actions « Last Edit: May 30, 2015, 02:55:53 AM by Taikuh » Logged Wielkopl Henry Full Member Offline 104 Personal Text Algiers is worth a mass Re: New money sink --- Research (updated) « Reply #6 on: May 08, 2015, 05:49:29 PM » Signed, so long as there is a cap on all specific sources of researches and multiple levels. « Last Edit: May 08, 2015, 05:51:44 PM by Henry » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49247 http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100034 Leader of The Former Divine League, Ruler of Egypt, and Al-Jahm member. Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: New money sink --- Research (updated) « Reply #7 on: May 08, 2015, 06:56:11 PM » It's a tricky idea, and probably would take a huge amount of balance work. Only implement this if you're going to stay around for a few weeks, Rumsod Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: New money sink --- Research (updated) « Reply #8 on: May 09, 2015, 04:15:12 AM » Quote from: Henry on May 08, 2015, 05:49:29 PM Signed, so long as there is a cap on all specific sources of researches and multiple levels. A cap meaning the maximum bonus you can have from researching tech? I agree there should be. I don't know how, but the bonus cap should be able to scale with game progression. Hitting the cap should not be a one-time thing. Otherwise, strong players will just max out all their technologies and sink their money elsewhere. Having technology decay would require constant investment into research. And it forces players to prioritize and specialize which techs they want to invest in to match their play style. I wasn't thinking about bonuses being hard, step-wise levels (like different ship tiers) but more of a floating percentage. Quote from: Sir_Scarf on May 08, 2015, 06:56:11 PM It's a tricky idea, and probably would take a huge amount of balance work. Only implement this if you're going to stay around for a few weeks, Rumsod This would be a bitch to implement and balance. But if it is done well, it could add another dimension of play without adding new military units or economic resources. At most, an addition of a "technology resource" like beakers in Civ 5 could be done. You buy beakers with cash. You research techs with beakers. The cost of beakers and/or research can scale with other nation stats. This also allows technology to be tradable and stolen as booty. Research also allows more RP for players to further specialize their nations. Players would invest more into BLOC without needing to be meta-active. For every 1 of us meta-active guys in the forums, there are 10 guys who just want to click buttons and not have to deal with us assholes 24/7. Logged Wielkopl Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » New money sink --- Research (updated) SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2